Corrosion
by PocketRamblr
Summary: "Gold is among the most electrically conductive of all metals. Since electricity is basically the flow of charged particles in a current, metals that are conductive allow this current to flow unimpeded." In which everyone is a bit foolish and greedy, but maybe Midas can wash the tarnish off the gold.


Midas beamed at the Sytr. For ten days and nights, his court had hosted Silenus and had been entertained by his wondrous songs that flowed from his pipes and his stories that men hadn't heard in a century.

A movement against his legs made him look down. Ladeah leaned against him from where she sat kneeling on a cushion in from of his throne. Normally, the spot was reserved for the King's oldest son, but Ladeah was his only child. Her tired blue-grey eyes smiled softly up at him, highlighting her silver circlet.

How he hated that little thing- his daughter deserved the finest diadem of pure gold and studded with diamonds! But the kingdom of Phrygia was becoming bankrupt, and the only gold she could afford to keep was the necklace she always wore. Her dowry would be the kingdom itself, he was sure. Thankfully, the boost in crops the last year would sustain them for a while longer, but Midas knew deep down that Ladeah would have to marry soon, within three years at most.

Turning away from those sad, distant (not-so-distant, not-so distant) thoughts, the king asked his daughter what was wrong.

"I am just a bit sleepy, Papa. May I retire for the night?"

"Of course." Lifting his daughter up as he stood, the court echoed their movements.

"I thank thee for this wondrous evening, Lord Silenus. I'm afraid I tire, so I must bid you adieu. " Ladeah smiled at the satyr, who bowed his thanks.

He kissed his daughter on the forehead- royalty was so public, so public, they couldn't show so much affection. Most other royal families didn't even do this, but it was a small luxury Midas allowed himself- before the princes turned and left the room.

* * *

 _"_ _Gold is the most non-reactive of all metals. Gold never reacts with oxygen (one of the most active elements), which means it will not rust or tarnish"_

* * *

"Unlimited gold?" Midas repeated, staring at the god dumbly.

"Well, that's what you asked for, isn't it?" Dionysus drawled, gesturing widely with his arm. It was a wonder he didn't spill his wineglass. "You want your financial problem to be fixed, and here's how I do it without just stealing it from someone else." His purple eyes sparkled. "I mean, unless you want to start a war. I would completely understand, but just know- gaining my favor does not mean gaining my brother Ares'."

"No, of course not my lord. I would be very grateful for such a wondrous gift."

Dionysus laughed. "You earned it, after taking care of the old goat for ten whole days."

"Thank you, my lord."

The godling waved his hand, and Midas felt a surge of energy rush through him.

"Good, it worked. Never can quite predict what will happen when I'm drunk, you know. I'm sure one day some poor fool will get donkey ears because I'm positively inebriated." He made a ticking, apathetic sound. "Touch anything to turn it to gold. The simpler an object, the faster it will turn. Well, off with you now."

Midas bowed, and darted off.

* * *

 _"_ _Gold is among the most electrically conductive of all metals. Since electricity is basically the flow of charged particles in a current, metals that are conductive allow this current to flow unimpeded."_

* * *

The pebbles under his feet shimmered as he stepped on them. Midas smiled, almost doing a little jig as he careful spun around the walkway in the garden, until it was a carpet of gold.

The group of servants who had assembled on the steps all cheered.

"Bless the gods for their gift to the king!" a vizir cried, and the people echoed it.

Nearest to the ground, Ladeah, all wrapped in her cloak, smiled. "Thanks be to Dionysus." She intoned, eyes bright. Neither father nor daughter had to say anything to make the other understand what great prospects this gave her in marriage. She'd have the pick of any prince or lord, a privilege not afforded to most mortal women, royal or not.

Midas beckoned her forward. The princess bowed slightly, then stood beside him.

"This gift was in return for the hospitality we showed Silenus. And who is to thank most of all for this, then our kingdom's hostess, Princess Ladeah!"

The people continued to cheer. Ladeah blushed, nodding her appreciation for their kindness.

"So, Darling, I shall turn the roses to the purest mineral, how would you like that?"

"Many thanks, my king. But Father, perhaps the center bush should be transformed in this most miraculous manner. But, I humbly ask that we keep the outer ring quickened, to remind us of the living that make the riches worthwhile." Ladeah did love tending to the roses, just as her mother did. Midas thought for perhaps half a second- he never thought very long when it was his daughter's requests- then nodded.

"The princess is as wise as she is kind." He announced. Shifting slightly, he turned and leaned over the flowers. His fingers brushed a leaf on the middle rose bush. Stand back, he and his people held their breath.

The leaf slowly shimmered, and the green began to fade. It turned orange, the brown. Ladeah bit her lip, was it dying instead?

No. The brown became a bright copper, then continued to lighten until it matched the King's robes and the pebbles on the pathway. The leaf was completely golden. Slowly, painfully slowly, the gold spread down the stem. To the other leaves, the thorns. Once the first rose itself had become the precious metal, Midas raised his hands for attention.

"I think we will be up all night if we try to watch it all turn. Come, let us retire. In the morning, we shall have a beautiful surprise."

The people agreed- or pretended to, at least- and began to re-enter the palace.

Ladeah shivered, drawing her cloak around her tightly. Her father turned to her, concerned.

"You head inside now too, darling. Sleep well." He pressed a soft kiss to her hairline, and she turned and went inside.

* * *

 **AN: yes, there will be a part two. trying to fit it into one chapter was also a reason why it took so long, but I think itll work as a two shot.**

 **you can check out my other Midas story if you want, its called Aurum.**

 **see ya next time!**


End file.
